A Halloween Experience
by featherkitten
Summary: Academy Days, Professor Spock attends a huge costume party at one of the local cadet's bars (talked into it by fellow Academics or he secretly wants to see what this holiday that his mother spoke of is all about). There is a contest and prizes for best costume... Jim, Bones, and LOL Spock are the winners. Prompt by ladybuggete


Academy Days, Professor Spock attends a huge costume party at one of the local cadet's bars (talked into it by fellow Academics or he secretly wants to see what this holiday that his mother spoke of is all about). There is a contest and prizes for best costume... Jim, Bones, and LOL Spock are the winners. (Jim and Bones attended together obviously but Spock is at a loss as to how he is on stage with them) The prompt owner, ladybuggete

* * *

Spock was at one of the bars the cadets frequented, sitting at a booth with two other professors. His tea cooled before him as they spoke. The first he knew as Professor Goran. The other was a newer professor that had told him to just call her Dela. The conversation had moved onto a costume party the bar would soon be hosting. His mother used to tell him about Halloween. She would have never guessed how much he wanted to see it for himself, of course that had been when he was a child.

"It'll be a real cultural experience," Professor Goran said. As she was specializing in inter-galactic cultural exchange history it was logical to consider her reasoning.

"A great way to get to know the students too," Dela added. "We don't want them thinking that we're completely opposed to fun." She was light green with ridges on her neck and small antennas above her hairline. She laughed and her antennas wiggled.

Spock's smile was small. "You both make excellent points. I'm assuming both of you are coming as well then?"

She laughed again, lurching her head forward. This time Spock couldn't tell if her antennas were wiggling, her curly red hair had covered them. She leaned back and picked up her drink. It was something steaming and red in a gin glass.

"We wouldn't miss it," Goran said. A smile stretched across her face.

* * *

His fellow professors were at the party like they said they would be. Goran wore a sexy cat costume and Dela wore a headband with springs that had balls on the end. Spock had never seen someone with real antennas wear fake ones before. From the looks Dela was getting neither had anyone else. They stood close to a stage. Goran pulled back the springs of her friend's costume before spotting Spock. They waved at him.

Spock waved back and made his way over to them. He knew this bar was popular but hadn't been prepared for how crowded it would be tonight. He would leave now but it would be rude not to tell them he was going. Especially since he hadn't seen them for most of the night.

"Gather around!" a man standing on a stage said. He moved around the stage, holding a microphone. A few items were on stage but Spock could barely see them. "It's time to announce the winners of this year's costume contest! Will the contestants please stand in line in front of the stage?"

People crowded together and Spock couldn't help being pushed along when they moved. Spock smoothed down his costume when they finally stopped moving.

"First prize goes to Jim Kirk for his sexy Starfleet captain costume." Someone jumped onto the stage. He got wolf whistled and stuck a sexy pose. "Second prize to Leonard McCoy for his Harry Potter costume." A man walked up stage and stood next to Jim. Jim grinned at him. "Third to S'chn T'gai Spock for his vampire costume." Spock made his way up to the stage. He hadn't signed up for any contest or even known that there was one.

Most clapped and cheered. Someone hollered something that Spock couldn't make out. Spock turned to the announcer. "I believe there was a mistake."

"You're costume isn't that bad," Jim said. "I like the cape."

"Yeah the pointy ears really match the Dracula thing," Leonard added.

"You misunderstand me. I didn't-"

"Let's give our winners a round of applause!" The crowd clapped. "First place gets a jar of candy." He picked up a jar of candy the size of Spock's chest. Jim went walked over to get it. "Second prize is a bottle of pumpkin schnapps." Leonard walked and picked up the bottle. Then Jim and him walked off stage. "Third prize is a pumpkin." The announcer put the microphone down to pick up a pumpkin and held it over his head.

Spock walked over to him. "I did not sign up for this contest."

He shrugged and lowered his arms, holding the pumpkin out to Spock. "Someone signed you up and you're here now."

Spock took the pumpkin, realizing that it would be pointless to argue. At least it wasn't a huge pumpkin, though not very small either. Spock walked down the stage's ramp, surprised to see that Jim and Leonard were still close to the stage.

"Spock!" Spock looked to his side and saw Goran and Dela walking over to them.

"Congratulations on you're winnings."

"Thanks," Jim said. "You looked like you didn't like you're prize."

"It was not the prize. I didn't sign up for the contest."

"Oh."

Goran and Dela now stood beside Leonard. "We signed you up for the contest," Goran said. "We thought you'd get a better Halloween experience this way. We got your full name off the Academy website."

"I thought I was going to win for sure," Dela said. She grabbed a fake antennae and flicked it. "I guess it wasn't as funny as I thought it was."

"I love it," Jim said. "I don't know how he didn't pick you for first prize."

Dela beamed. Then her face fell. "Sorry Spock."

"It was an educational experience," Spock said. "The events and costumes I saw were interesting."

"I totally nailed bobbing for apples," Jim said.

"I'll take you're word for it," Spock replied. He hadn't seen Jim until the contest. "I'm not mad but I would have preferred to have been aware."

"Sorry," both of the professors said.

"We're going to head out," Dela said. "See you around the academy." The five of them said their good byes. Leonard and Jim exchanged looks once they were gone and smiled at Spock.

Jim clapped a hand on Leonard's shoulder. "Want to join us somewhere less crowded?"

"Joining you would be pleasurable."

* * *

Jim and Leonard took him to a park near the Academy. The park was dimly lit by street lamps. Someone was walking their dog but otherwise it was the three of them. They sat underneath a tree.

"Are you a cadet? Bones and I are. He's also a doctor. Going to save everyone from deadly space viruses."

"Maybe. If I don't fall victim to the vacuum of space." He opened his schnapps and took a swing. He frowned at the bottle. "Too sweet."

"I'm a professor as were those two women you met," Spock said. "I must say that the surprise wasn't entirely unpleasant. I found enjoyable company and I could cook the pumpkin."

"Ah, Spock," Jim said. "You're making me blush. Maybe the three of us should go out more often I know the best bars."

"Careful. He always gets into trouble."

"The fun type of trouble!"

Bones rolled his eyes. He handed Spock his bottle and Spock took a swing before handing it back. Spock wondered what his mother would think about tonight.

* * *

I don't know if there is a Professor Goran anywhere in the Star Trek universe or anywhere else. Not mentioned is that Dela also has completely yellow eyes cause why not.

My dad is a professor and his full name isn't hard to find so the same might hold true for Starfleet professors. Maybe leaving that out would have made more sense, Spock could have told her his full name when they first met.


End file.
